


The Lunatic Who Lived

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Hollie becomes Dean Ambrose, Insane Dean Ambrose, Insane female Harry, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Hollie Potter was rendered insane after being exposed to the Cruciatus Curse for so long, after a month of being locked in the Psychiatric Ward of St Mungos, she was given her freedom and asylum in America by DJ Hyde and became Jo Moxley in CZW.In 2009 -2014, she had met Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins in Florida Championship Wrestling before going into NXT, then to the main Roster. The 'betrayal' was planned by her, Roman, Seth, Stephanie, Shane and Vince to be rid of Triple H's damned Authority.That was her life until Dumbledore butted his way back into it...





	The Lunatic Who Lived

Hollie Joan Potter sang softly to herself as she sat on the window ledge of her ward room in St Mungos Psychiatric Ward, she had been there since the Second Wizarding War has ended. Hollie had been tortured so much with the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort that the sweet girl had gone insane from it. Dumbledore became Minister of Magic by a landslide victory over Kingsley Shacklebolt and deemed Hollie a danger to society and to herself, with that she was locked up.

Kingsley visited her often and saw she could control her insanity, but he wasn't able to get Hollie that one thing she truly desired...her freedom. Maybe a friend of his in America could help Hollie escape England after the betrayal she suffered. Hollie had suffered enough throughout her teenage years at Hogwarts, Hermione helped him contact his friend, who also ran a wrestling business in addition to working for the Magical Congress of the United States of America as well.

* * *

Hollie was introduced to DJ Hyde, the owner of Combat Zone Wrestling or CZW "Ms Potter..." he kindly smiled at her "hiya" Hollie grinned, giving him bright green eyes that held certain insanity "I'm here to offer you a way out, courtesy of Kingsley Shacklebolt" he said "what's that...?" Hollie smirked, her insane grin and eyes were making Hyde think of a girl to be a potential Combat Zone Wrestling athlete "how about joining CZW in America? You'd be under the protection of the MACUSA as well" he said, Hollie mockingly pondered that of all one second "I'm in, Hyde" she smirked. Hyde grinned and nodded to a healer "she's coming to America. She'll be safe in CZW" he assured "glad to hear it" the Healer said as she helped fake Hollie's death.

Hollie was given a new name and a new identity created, she finished her schooling in the non-magical world and had several psych evaluations to help her control her potential insanity and split personality


End file.
